First Kiss of Fate
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: A first kiss is supposed to be special for the first time. This is the advice Grim receives from his mother when ever he questions about getting your first kiss. Getting tired of being picked on at school, Grim finds himself in detention with Boogey. Do


Arashi: I was introduced to this pairing and had a couple of requests for this fic but this one is my own really. I sort of never really thought of this pairing really and find it cute. This is my first story for the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Warning will have human grim and boogie based on Da .com/art/BooGrim-Almost-a-kiss-135230711 I found. It's really cute and adorable. ^^ This is during Middle school years for Grim and Boogey.

Disclaimer- I don't own GABM at all *sighs before grabs hose to squirt at upcoming lawyers*

**Summary: A first kiss is supposed to be special for the first time. This is the advice Grim receives from his mother when ever he questions about getting your first kiss. Getting tired of being picked on at school, Grim finds himself in detention with Boogey. Does that rule count when you accidentally kiss a bully?**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**First Kiss of Fate**

**Fate never has been that kind to bleach out boy whose dark hair at times fell into the mysterious silversih grey eyes. His pale skin shines under moonlight as the thirteen year old gaze at the stars with a look of wonder. It was rare when he could come to earth to see the stars at night when he lives in the underworld. **

**He could hear the footsteps of his mother calling out to him, 'Grim, it's time for bed."Glancing at the woman with a smile, the boy replies respectfully. "Coming, mom I hav a question to ask you…"**

**Nodding to her son, the woman waited for the boy to continue when she saw the bashful look on his young face. She understood clearly that it must deal with love topic again. Grim sigh softly embarrassed to ask but he had been curious for a while and heard other kids talk about it. "Mom, wut is a first kiss like?"**

**His mother's eyes became misty like recalling the memory of her first kiss. Answering almost dreamily, she gave her son a smile. "It's something special that you will never forget. Remember Grim, a first kiss is supposed to be special for the first time."**

**Grim smile before a yawn escape him letting his mother know he's tired and it's also a school night. Her eyes soften for a few moments before exasperation past her oblivious and tired son. She couldn't fight the feeling Grim won't be home till late tomorrow because he has detention again for another fight with Boogey. She could see Boogey has a crush on her son and has high hopes for the young boy to help her son with his self confidence. Saying good night to his parents the tired boy fell fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.**

**-Next morning-**

**Grim nearly groan feeling light going into his eyes making him scrunch them harder while snuggling deeper in the blankets. A shiver went down his spine as a familiar chuckle of Boogey, the bully that targets him at school. He didn't understand why he had to have a crush on the other boy but it might have to deal with the ever ending amethyst pools that see through him. The voice that could either soften or deepen at times makes his heart soar at the sound of it.**

**Boogey's green tresses fell into his eyes waiting impatiently for the smaller boy to wake up. His green hand pull the blanket off the sleeping boy getting a moan of protest, seeing him shiver in a t-shirt and boxers. The sight causes his heart to pick up speed as the urge to curl around the smaller one in a protective manner. To touch the silk fine hair other then the noogies Boogey give Grim during some of their fights. He finds Grim cute with that angry pout on his full lips that looks kissable lips. His amethyst eyes drift to them wondering if they're soft as they look. **

**Shaking his head, Boogey shouted in the sleeping boy's ear not really wanting to wake him up but is necessary. "Wake up Grimy! You're going to be late for school and will have detention again, Loser!"**

**Grim bolt up in bed hearing someone yell in his ear only to find himself staring into the mysterious amethyst eyes that takes his breath away. Blushing hard remembering he's only in his sleeping clothes the pale boy quickly gather his clothes for school and take a quick shower as Boogey laugh. Embarrassment rolls into anger at the sound of the laugh making Grim scolds himself for falling into one of Boogey's tricks.**

**Calling outside of the door, Boogey smirk mischievously. "You didn't have to hurry for my account Grim."**

**Grim mutters under his breath with dark blush on his pale cheeks. "Stupid Boogey mon wha did I do to get him like this."**

**He pushes past Boogey intent on ignoring him while leaving out of the house to wait for the bus. Boogey trials a bit behind the smaller boy continue to tease him softly. "What's wrong Grimy, cat got your tongue?"**

**Glancing around to see if his friend is anywhere near by, Grim kept his mouth shut trying not to tell off the bully. The other kids just laugh at the poor boy's predicament since sometime soon a small fight will take place once on school grounds. Scowling at Grim, Boogey doesn't understand why his prey not taking the bait. Did the other realize that he's only teasing to get his attention? Boogey knew Grim was cute and realize he has a crush on him. How far are his feelings for the other boy? It did hurt him to see the pain look in the silver eyes but felt pride at the challenge look in those pools that took his heart away.**

**The ride on the bus was rather quiet with no insults thrown between the two boys. Tension swirl around the two boys get the other kids to wonder if today is going to be another tease Grim and hid my feelings day or confession. Other students thought Grim was rather oblivious to the advances Boogey move towards him in the courtship they begin near the beginning of middle school. Outside of the school, Grim swiftly got off the bus hoping to find Velma there if she isn't sick and wasn't able to make it.**

**Boogey stroll off with a plan in mind to catch his crush attention and gaze around causally to see a teacher already scolding another student about who know what. He pushes Grim to the mud dirtying the cute face that haunts his dreams at night. **

**Grim got out of the mud finally fed up with being bullied that he grabs some of the brown substance and through it into the green boy's face. Growling Boogey jump on Grim as a new fight begin getting the students and teacher's attention.**

**The teacher pulled them apart yelling at them. "Grim, Boogey both of you boys have detention today after school. "**

**Grim glared at Boogey who just smirk at the prospect of getting into trouble. He didn't want to get in trouble but he tries to defend himself or anything he still gets detention with Boogey. Still the taunts roam in the pale boy's head as the bell rang for school to start before his two hours of torture time with Boogey.**

**-After school-**

**-Detention-**

**Grim sigh softly staring at the clock of the class room as the teacher that was suppose to watch him and Boogey is fast asleep. He twitch thinking of the punishment he's going to receive from his father once finding out the reason why he's late and in detention. He didn't see the shadow of Boogey until he glances up into the amethyst orbs. They shine with a strange emotion that he only sees in his parents eyes at times.**

**Blushes adorn their cheeks as the two boys gaze in the other's eyes. Boogey place a hand softly on the pale cheek before brushing lightly against the full lips. Grim didn't know what to do and how to respond since it's his first kiss. He returns the kiss feeling his heart about to come out of his chest. Does a first kiss really count from a bully?**

**Boogey pull away swiftly, tears burning in his eyes before leaving the classroom in a rush. He had to do something to make the other realize he cares about him. Grim rush after the other boy wanting to know why/ His hand caught the taller one's arm before whispering meekly. "Why?"Boogey sigh softly answering, "I care about you, Grim."Grim gave the other boy a smile understanding the underlining message that Boogey loves him but can't bring him to say it out loud. He answers bashfully, "I care about you to, Boogey."The taller of the two pin Grim against one of the school's lockers with tears rolling down their cheeks and blushes adorning across their noses. He lightly kisses the smaller boy as their hearts beat as one. Grim thought hazily for a moment, 'This does count as my first kiss."**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Arashi: Please read and review. ^^**


End file.
